ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor's Mission
Victor's Mission (Latvian: Savvaļas Aģenti, Estonian: Victor Vägislalik) is a Latvian/Estonian animation series based on the eponymous book and its subsequent sequels by Logo1999. The series airs on Cartoon Network in the US, Teletoon in Canada, TV6 in Latvia and Kanaal 2 in Estonia. It revolves around the (mis)adventures of 17-year-old Lithuanian teenager Viktoras Aukstatijos who is chosen to be the first human agent in the Anthropomorphic Animal Command and World Security Division, or AACWSD (pronounced 'ack-whizzed') for short. Victor - Real name being Viktoras, Victor is a seventeen year old Lithuanian-American teenager who becomes the first human agent of the AACWSD. He can often be seen or heard listening to The Offspring ''or punk in general. When in the 'surface world' he works at a supermarket in his hometown of Lebanon, Kentucky. Victor is not referred as Lithuanian in the series, but occasionally can be heard uttering it. His catchphrase is "Well..." and he loves watching Chinese movies from the 90s to the early 2000s, such as "Not One Less," "Happy Times," and "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon." Joey - The tritagonist of the series, Joey is a red kangaroo and Victor's best friend. He is cheerful, witty and good-natured. Victor occasionally refers to him as "Skippy" referring to the old TV series ''Skippy the Bush Kangaroo. He is often seen driving Australian sports cars - including a Chrysler By Chrysler coupe and a Holden Monaro - on his missions. Dr. Zigzag (Dr. Siksakiline Sebra in Estonian or Dr. Svītra Launonags in Latvian) - The antagonist of the series. He is a brilliant, mad, power-crazed zebra scientist who constantly tries to destroy or rule the world, and loses, but every time he does so he rises to power again after a few months. He uses Przewalski horses as his henchmen and has his lairs always deep under the ocean, including in the Challenger Deep or the wreck of the ''Titanic ''(which Victor and Joey highly criticize) Kaitlin - A kangaroo doe who is Joey's girlfriend. She is kidnapped by Dr. Zigzag in the first book. Jenna - Jenna is a jaguar, and the computer specialist of the AACWSD. Victor becomes her assistant in the first book. Kira - A squealy young snow leopard who studies humans and becomes affectionate with Victor. Libby Zahn - A white Lipizzaner who works at the administration desk of the AACWSD. Ferdinand has a crush on her, which is hinted throughout the series. Ferdinand - Ferdinand is a brown mare who works in the special units division and enjoys playing ''Marine Doom ''on his computer. He has a crush on Libby Zahn, and while he wins her affection in the first book, it doesn't happen in the corresponding episode. Stephanie - A skunk who works in the Secret Codes Department. She is gigglish and frequently passes gas. Dirk - Dirk is a tough brown donkey who works in the air squadron of the AACWSD. He speaks with a deep voice and is - ironically - highly intelligent. David - Dirk's brother. He is a gray donkey that is far quieter and shyer than his brother, and his mane is also more scruffy than Dirk's. He is just as intelligent as Dirk. Anja and Sventlana - two mechanics that work in the complex garage, Anja is an Amur leopard while Svetlana is a Siberian tiger. Both of them speak with heavy Russian accents. Olga - Olga is an orca who lives under the ocean floor in the Ross Sea, next to the corpse of a gigantic ''Desmonema glaciale ''jellyfish. She uses a periscope to scout the area around her home and is occasionally seen with a pink bow in her dorsal fin. Willy - A wombat who runs a small bar in the southwestern part of the complex. He speaks with a strong Australian accent, and dislikes the joke when someone orders a drink, dumps it on him and calls him a wet willy. In the Estonian version, he speaks with a thick Võro accent. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on books